Painful Gentlman
by Roxburry Black
Summary: Romania has captured Hungary after a fierce battle and the anger of his citizens is overwhelming him What is going to happen? A lot more interesting than summary, I promise.


I do not own hetalia

Hungary had sure seen better days. Her armor was battered and dented, several cuts oozed blood onto the floor. Her hair hung low and her breath wheezed out painfully as the nation strove to get in a decent breath. She knelt on the dungeon floor. Her arms restrained on either side by heavy chains that clanked as she struggled to free herself, to no avail. The empty scabbard at her side a testament to her defeat.

"bastard," the weakness in her voice sent the word tumbling only a few feet before it died out, but it was enough for the proud figure standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" He crouched in front of her. Hungary clenched her fists and stared her captor in the eyes.

"BASTARD!" She spat on his face, she half-expected to be slapped but he only straightened, pulling a delicate handkerchief from his own armor. He wiped the spittle from his cheek and glared through half-lidded red eyes at his prisoner.

Romania, the proud, vampiric nation was angry. One hand on the hilt of his sword the other holding the handkerchief. His hair was limp; his own armor was dented and bloody. A long cut ran down the side of his cheek, periodically a drop of blood would slide free and slip down his face.

"Bastard," her voice was softer now, as if Hungary was reminding herself that the man in front of her was the insult she had been spitting ever since he had captured her from the battlefield. With her troops symbol of power gone they were beginning to retreat and scurried back to their nation.

"Excuse me?" He voice was just as soft and laced with cold steel, he crouched on one knee, capturing her green eyes with his red, "How am I the bastard?"

Her words of anger and hate were suddenly and painfully cut off as Romania left hand shot out and grabbed her jaw, effectively cutting her off. His gloved hand tightened, digging painfully into her cheeks. His right hand snatched her wrist and began to tighten also and he shoved her against the wall.

"How. Am. I. The. Bastard?" He words quivered with pain and fury, Romania's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, 'You invade my home, kill my people, ravish my towns and burn my land and I AM THE BASTARD! WHAT ON THIS WORLD GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO AND THINK AS YOU DO? WHERE IS IT WRITTEN IN THE STARS THAT YOU CAN DO THIS WITHOUT RETREBUTION? WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" As his voice rose from a whispered threat to a thundering roar his grip on her face and wrist tightened until tears slid unbidden from her eyes from the pain. Hungary whimpered and closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"ANSWER ME!" Romania's eyes gleamed with unnatural light. She did not reply, Hungary had fainted. He took a deep breath, slowly steadying himself and he unclenched his hands from her body. With his support gone she sagged in her bonds, her chest rising slowly .

After a long moment Romania drew his other knee underneath him and his shoulders slumped, for several moments he looked just as defeated and beaten down as the woman in front of him; but he sat up and called for the keys from the guards.

Several minutes later he was travelling up the stone passageway, holding the inert body of his enemy in his arms, bridal style. He was pleased he could carry her, even after such a hard and demanding battle but it was still a strain.

#$#$##$#

Hungary woke up with immense pain assaulting her from every nerve in her body. Battle wounds ached and she gritted her teeth against the pain. Against her protesting muscles she lifted her head and looked over. Her was no longer in Romania's dungeon but now in a clean room, albeit dark. She could feel her wounds had been tended and someone had taken care for her because as much as she hurt she was comfortable. But looking over she was not expecting to see Romania himself. He was asleep, still wearing his armor from the battle two days ago, slumped over in a chair right next to her bed. As if he was waiting for her to wake up.

At her stirrings his red eyes flittered open and he blinked several times before yawning, revealing his abnormally sharp teeth.

"I apologize," his words were gentle, nothing like the harsh, bitten off shouts from the night before, "I try to not allow my citizens feelings overwhelm me too often but something's happen." She gave weak nod, knowing that had the position been reversed she probably would have killed a few times for good measure. "I would never do that on a normal basis, for as much as I dislike you I would never hurt a lady. I am truly sorry." Romania knelt next to her bed side, head bowed; strawberry blonde hair swishing around his ears. "Please forgive my rough nature."

Hungary thought it would be a great time to mention she had been through much worse at the hands of a man but decided better.

"I do," the words were soft and even though garbled from pain they were the sweetest things Romania had heard in years. He stood up, trying to hide his own pain even as he stared his enemy in the face as she lay; clad only in a simple nightgown on his bed.

"You are still a prisoner but I will not send you to the dungeons. If you need something ask and I will see if it is a request I can fulfill," he opened the door and left, shutting it very quietly behind him, leaving Hungary to her rest.

#$##

This was not supposed to be historically accurate, just a one shot I've had in my head for a while. So read and review please and thanks!


End file.
